Neil Mackay
Neil Mackay is a British Agent at Camp X. Earlier life Mackay served as a police officer in London before enlistment. He was posted to Shanghai, where he was assigned to the anti-riot squad and tasked with breaking up street gangs. While in China, Neil was attacked and beaten. He remained in critical condition for several weeks. During his long recovery, began training in the local style of hand to hand combat, a fighting style unlike anything in the west. He earned what they designate a ‘black belt.’ He has shared some of those techniques with other recruits at the camp. Mackay’s immediate family was killed during the blitz in London. He has refused any attempts at counseling, but may merit further observation for signs of delayed trauma. Field Experience Exceptional soldier. Disciplined and calculating. His years of experience in law enforcement and proven ability to work in a foreign environment make him an asset to the intelligence program. He is the main agent who trains prisoners of war and recruits to start secret war with the Nazis in season 2. Neil has always been the get-it-done guy, but having to kill a thoughtful young German soldier left a profound scar on his soul. Neil continues to perform his duties as an intrinsic member of the team, but he’s more thoughtful about life and death, and is concerned by the dark turn young Harry James is taking. Neil does what it takes to ensure things move ahead with every mission. But this warrior with the tough exterior also has a vulnerable side, which starts to show when he meets a young woman whose past is as haunted as his own. Neil begins season three deeply shaken by the loss of Tom Cummings. Pushing past his grief, he’s determined to track down Miri, determined not to lose another person he loves. His war isn’t about principles anymore: it’s not what he’s fighting for, but whom. He forms strong bonds with one ally after another – a fiery Parisian Resistance leader, an eager pair of brand new Camp X field agents, a bad-ass gang of Polish Resistance fighters. His war becomes personal; his faith in his superiors is shaken. Neil not only distrusts his new “colleague,” Franz Faber, but also his boss, Colonel Duncan Sinclair. Specialization Hand to hand combat, weapons, skilled in Western and Asian fighting, and silent killing. He is fluent in English and has a working knowledge of French, German, and Mandarin. Significant Kills Rolf Bauer During "In Enemy Hands," the team captures a Nazi radio operator to help them evade capture and escape the town they are currently in. Neil is tasked with watching him in the basement as the team makes preparations to go. Over the course of the episode, the two talk and come to a level of trust and understanding. Rolf's task is to signal the Nazis over the radio to go to another part of the town, but when he ends the message, he accidentally adds another letter to the transmission which could be a distress signal to the German radio operators. The team does not know if they can trust him at this point and decide that they must kill him for their safety. Neil is told to take him out, stabbing him in the gut in the basement. As Rolf dies, Neil begs him to tell him whether or not he had been lying to gain their trust, but Rolf dies without a response. As the team drives out of town, the area Rolf signaled is clear as they wanted meaning that the extra letter meant nothing. Neil is haunted by the meaningless death he caused for a great deal of time. Relationships Miri In "Last Man, Last Round" the team leads a mission to release a handful of prisoners from Offlag 24, a German POW camp just north of Paris. In their efforts, they are aided by a sister from the local abbey named Miri. Neil is first skeptical of her, but she proves to be trustworthy and a sharp shooter, winning over his approval. In "Nil Nocere," the pair grow closer on a run to get supplies from a Nazi truck. Neil protectively wraps his arms around her when they are at risk of being found. Later in the episode, they are seen kissing back at the base camp. After this, they share a tent in the camp. In "La Vérité Vous Rendra Libre," Neil tells Miri why he has night terrors, and she becomes angry because she remembers watching the Nazis murder her family. She doesn't understand how killing a Nazi could cause him pain. Category:Member of the X Company